1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and in particular relates to a portable electronic device satisfying HAC requirements with a decreased SAR value.
2. Description of the Related Art
SAR and HAC are indices that measure the extent of radiation influence upon human health and hearing aid equipment, respectively. A high SAR value resulting from electromagnetic wave radiation may cause human health problems. Thus, mobile phones must pass SAR requirements (e.g. FCC & CE requirements). Mobile phones with excessive HAC values hinder audiphone's functions. Thus, 50% of the mobile phones sold in North America by a manufacturer must pass HAC requirements.
To pass SAR and HAC requirements, several conventional solutions are applied in mobile phone design: (a) board end power or antenna radiation efficiency is decreased to reduce radiation energy; (b) electric field distribution is modified by adding a metal element corresponding to an antenna; or (c) the antenna is disposed away from a radiation interference area thereof (e.g. away from amplifier.) However, the conventional solutions may deteriorate communications quality, reduce design flexibility, or increase hardware costs.